


What's Up, Doc?

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see the way you look at me,” he growled, “When you think I don’t <i>notice</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Up, Doc?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://yumemiru-kikai.livejournal.com/16825.html)

The door to Thompson’s office slammed shut and clicked loudly, as elegant brown hands forcefully threw the lock.

Thompson looked up from his paperwork, lips set in the maddening smirk that was his neutral expression. “Dr. Suresh,” he acknowledged. “What can I do for you?”

The man’s eyes were black and smoldering as coals. “You sick sadistic bastard.”

Mohinder stalked around the large desk, one hand flying out to send papers, pens and personal effects falling to the floor.

“I see the way you look at me,” he growled, “When you think I don’t _notice_ ” He was furious, and Thompson’s face only incensed him further. “I do notice, and I am _done._ We are ending this, right now.”

He straddled the older man’s lap, long legs folding in the narrow space by the arms of the leather chair. His nimble hands made quick work of their shirt buttons, but when they were finally pressed skin to skin, he seemed to lose his nerve.

“I… this is what you wanted, right?” he mumbled. “If I’ve misinterpreted…”

Thompson grinned wolfishly. “You had me at ‘sick, sadistic bastard.'” He buried his hands in Mohinder’s dark curls, pulling him into a hungry kiss. Mohinder moaned, winding his hands under Thompson’s open shirt as he helplessly kissed back.

Too soon, Thompson pulled away, leaving Mohinder breathless and wanting. “It seems to me, Dr. Suresh, that you came in here with a certain goal in mind.” His voice was hot and heavy in Mohinder’s ear, making the man shiver. “I suggest you get on with it.”

“You want to look at me?” Mohinder hissed, letting his shirt fall off his shoulders. He surged forward, nipping and licking those full lips as he stood up, hands falling to the buttons of his fly as he put his entire body on display. With the distance back between them he grew bolder, turning his back to Thompson as he peeled the jeans slowly down his legs, arching his back as he stepped out of them, kicking the useless denim into the corner.

Thompson’s hands clenched on the armrests, one eyebrow lifted in an intrigued and playful version of his usual smirk.

Mohinder turned to face him, stepping back into his personal space. He ran his fingers teasingly up Thompson’s chest, his neck, taking the older man’s face in his hands. “You want to touch me, Thompson?”

“Yes.”

“What was that?” Mohinder demanded.

Thompson’s eyes flashed. “ _Yes._ I want to touch you.”

The words sent a visceral shock down Mohinder’s spine and he gasped, threading his fingers through salt and pepper hair. “So do it.”

Thompson didn’t need further permission. He grabbed Mohinder’s hips and licked a hot wet stripe up his belly, tongue dipping maddeningly into his navel. Mohinder threw his head back and groaned, all semblance of control lost.

In the space between one harsh breath and the next, he found himself twisted back onto the desk, cool hardwood pressed from the backs of his thighs to his shoulders, growing increasingly desperate as Thompson knelt over him, all rough stroking hands and hot wet kisses and hard needy flesh.

“Oh, god…” Mohinder panted, writhing up into Thompson’s touch. “ _Please…_ ”

“I thought you were the one in charge,” Thompson hummed against the burnt caramel column of the doctor’s throat. His palm brushed over Mohinder’s erection, and when Mohinder threw his head back, crying out, he closed his teeth over the man’s pulse; relishing the feel of the speeding heartbeat under his tongue.

Mohinder’s cock twitched up into his hand and he let go, soothing the abused skin under his teeth with his tongue, licking a languid path up to one delicate ear. “So what do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me,” Mohinder breathed, shaking hands scrabbling at Thompson’s belt.

Seconds later, they were both naked enough, and Thompson had pulled a worn looking bottle out of the top drawer of his desk. Mohinder didn’t have time to wonder why Thompson kept lube in his desk before he was being expertly worked open, slick fingers sliding and pressing in perfect places, making him whimper and whine aloud.

“You’re the boss, doc,” Thompson chuckled, replacing his fingers with something thicker and hotter and oh my _god, yes…_

He wished he had taken the initiative sooner.


End file.
